


老师的秘密

by hagu10969



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagu10969/pseuds/hagu10969
Kudos: 3





	老师的秘密

《老师的秘密》  
设定：不良X老师

夜晚，高中部教学楼人去楼空，漆黑一片，走廊空空荡荡地，没有灯，唯有月亮的光将某一教室内两具纠缠在一起的年轻身体照的清清楚楚。  
两具被月光照亮得像是浸泡在水池里的身体，一个压着另外一个，严密丝缝，快要融成一体。  
酡红蔓延至耳根，金泰亨趴在桌子上，被身后穿校服的男生钳制住动弹不得，皮带被解开，宽松的裤子也被对方扒到了脚踝处。  
“老师的那个是不是快来了？”身后的学生染一头蓝色的头发，戴着耳钉，唇下有一颗小巧的痣，他用鼻尖蹭过金泰亨的后脑勺，深深地嗅了一下，继续说，“今天上课时发火了。”  
金泰亨不想回答对方，闭着眼一脸视死如归，宁愿咬破嘴也不想回答对方的问题。  
学生见金泰亨不理，也不生气，只轻轻笑了一下，用嘴唇蹭过对方的脖颈，顺着线条美丽的肩胛骨直至后腰，接着手往下探，摸到一处地方，然后摁了摁，碰到那里后身下的猎物终于有了反应。  
“田柾国……”  
只被碰了一下，金泰亨浑身如同被抽干了气力，像枯萎的花朵，终于凋谢了最后一片花瓣。  
金泰亨向对方求饶，屈辱道，“不要……不要在这里。”  
垂死的猎物还在做最后的挣扎。  
田柾国凑到金泰亨的耳边张开嘴伸出舌头，舌尖舔过对方的耳垂，吮过后说，“老师，我听说女性快来月经前，会很想要。”  
听到这句话，金泰亨瞳孔骤然放大，做起激烈的抵抗动作，像受伤的鸟扑腾翅膀，可是却无法飞翔。  
田柾国的力气那么大，紧紧地攥着他，像蟒蛇，用身体卷住猎物，一点一点地收紧，压迫，直到对方窒息。  
“我来帮帮老师吧。”

黑暗里罪与欲正在交织。  
金泰亨以为只要活得小心翼翼，便不会被人发现自己丑陋可怖的秘密，可是他想错了。  
明明是即将步入三十代的男人，却被十七岁的少年控制着，只因从小藏匿的，不可告人的秘密被少年发现了。  
似乎是刻意让金泰亨感受到他自己不同于其他男人的地方，田柾国稍稍用力，用手指头揉搓金泰亨那处柔软，多汁的地方。  
那是女人才会有的一样性器官，很隐蔽，藏在睾丸下面，如果不仔细看不会发现那里有一条缝隙，但只要轻轻地掰开，就会发现里面是和女人一样粉色的肉，会不断收缩的洞。  
金泰亨被翻了个身，后背贴在冰凉的桌面上，内裤挂在脚踝处摇摇欲坠，两腿被迫大开，即屈辱又淫荡。  
田柾国跪在地上，染着一头蓝色的毛茸脑袋埋在金泰亨的两腿之间，忘情地舔着对方女性的私处，舌尖缱绻，像在品尝觊觎已久的美食，小心却贪婪，温柔又急躁。  
“唔……不要……”  
金泰亨蜷缩脚趾承受着对方的欺负，不敢发出羞耻却又愉悦的叫声，只能紧紧捂住自己的嘴，  
金泰亨的那里被舔过后变得彻底湿润，像是塞了块化了的冰，流出来好多水。  
田柾国满足地站起来，几下解开裤子将粗涨到疼的阴茎掏出来摸了几下，先是贴着金泰亨泛红的女性私处整个人压到对方身上，接着掰开对方捂住口鼻的手，撬开对方的牙关，像是撕咬猎物一样亲吻对方的嘴唇。  
金泰亨虽然一直做着抵抗，却敌不过黏在自己身上那血气方刚的少年身体。  
田柾国亲着，一手插进金泰亨的头发里抓着，另一只手放了两根在对方的女性洞里搅动，挑弄，顶着宫颈口快速抽插了几十下后金泰亨突然挺起腰身，双腿夹紧田柾国的脖子，咬紧牙关闷闷地哼了一声，接着腰臀颤抖，男性性器官射出一汩白色精液。  
宫颈高潮的射精过后，金泰亨像是死过一回一样，没了力气，软成一滩汁水。  
田柾国将手指从金泰亨的身体里拔出来，然后把手指上沾着得体液涂在金泰亨的脸上，接着用舌头舔了干净。  
他伏低在金泰亨的耳边笑，轻轻地喘气，说，“看来老师是口是心非，那里缩的好紧，明明很喜欢啊。”  
两具身体热的出汗，黏在一起耳鬓厮磨，像对旖旎情事后相互温存的情侣。  
金泰亨从没像刚才那样用过女人的性器官高潮过，同时拥有男性和女性生殖器官一直是他从小到大的梦魇，是捆绑他人生的枷锁，是不见光日的秘密，是难堪的丑陋的多余的。  
可是趴在他身上的这个少年却将那里当作稀世宝物。  
是啊，怎么会不好奇呢，男人长着女人的性器官，会来月经，能生孩子，是个人都有探索猎奇的心理，更何况对方是个正直青春期的男孩。

陷入泥潭的人需要一双能拉住他的手，金泰亨曾经以为田柾国是那个会救他的人。  
不，田柾国只想和他一起堕入地狱，万劫不复。  
他想，自己在田柾国的眼里，只是个不会反抗，任由对方泄欲的对象吧。  
“老师，在想什么？”田柾国不喜欢金泰亨的走神，他捏住对方的下巴，强迫对方看着自己，语气却很温柔，像安抚，“不要想其他的，只想着我，好不好。”  
实则控制，他将自己的阴茎一点点地推进金泰亨柔软湿润的肉穴里，眼神一转，变得疯狂，突然对金泰亨表白道，“老师，我喜欢你，我爱你。”  
金泰亨直视对方的眼睛，黑暗中，对方的那双眼睛同月亮一样，一瞬间，金泰亨以为见到了光，可田柾国却又将那束光泯灭了。  
田柾国笑着对金泰亨说，“所以老师，我们生个宝宝，好不好？”


End file.
